I'll Find You
by unsuspectingTies
Summary: BECHLOE BECHLOE BECHLOE. Beca is about to audition for the studio. She skipped college for this. She feels as if she's paid her dues. She snagged this audition finally. This is a huge deal. Naturally she has to take pause. Who is this woman who appears just before?
1. Chapter 1

_Hiiiii. Hello. Meep. This will be a multi. I had a little strike today and was like "Eff you man, just start this already." So. First chapter feels rushed, but I'm excited. If you hate this, please be patient. For those of you who feel like this is a little familiar, know that I took a start with the inspiration of Emily Blunt and Matt Damon in The Adjustment Bureau. (This will not be an Adjustment Bureau AU). I GOT PLANS YALL. x_

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"And the Grammy goes to…er…"

Beca ran her hands through her hair. She let out an exasperated breath. She stared down at the sink. She stared at the drain. The little silver drain cap popped from the white. _This is a very clean sink. It's pretty shiny._ Beca closed her eyes. She now drew in a very deep, registering breath. She moved her head back up. She opened her eyes. There she was.

Her reflection did not portray anything special. It did not show a gleaming, winner. Her reflection, her other self rather, was somehow questioning the real Beca Mitchell. The mirror was doing exactly what fairy tales told us all it would. It told the truth. This girl was not a winner.

"The Grammy goes to…I don't know…Guy Diamond!?" Beca clenched her jaw. (She saw Trolls a few weeks ago and loved that Troll). She was in a world of self-loathing and pity. But fuck off, okay? She was about to audition for the studio and she was panicked. Pep talk? Pep talk. That's why she came in here. That's why when the assistant on this floor told her she had roughly fifteen minutes; she bolted for the men's bathroom.

Okay rewind.

She went for the women's bathroom originally. Calm down, North Carolina. (Yikes, sorry). But let's be real, that place (the female bathroom) was a joke. It had a line of texting teens, and occupied sinks and mirrors for touch ups. Beca needed air, she needed space. She needed to collect herself. When she walked away from the women's bathroom, she stood for a moment. She was about to burst. (With emotion, not pee).

She looked to her left, and the men's was right there. She knew because she could see the door with the sign—it wasn't blocked by a line. She made her move quickly, trying not to be seen. But let's be real, she wouldn't have given a fuck if anyone did. She had a bigger dick than most.

The door closed behind her. Before her was a vast, empty, fancy bathroom. It was probably bigger than her studio apartment. This was a classy ass building to hold auditions. It had to be though, this was the big leagues. Oh god…she was going to barf. Beca darted straight to the counter. She turned on the water and splashed some in her face. She took another quick, cautious look around. There was literally no one in sight. Whatever she had to do to get herself straight—now was the time. She looked around again.

"Hello?" She echoed. Nothing replied. She turned back around quickly.

"Okay Mitchell, get it together. This isn't like you. You know you're good. You're great! Why should this be a big deal?"

She shook her head staring herself in the eyes.

"This _is_ a big deal, you FUCK. _This is it_. This is EVERYTHING you've been working towards. You skipped college, you fought dad tooth and nail—but he helped you get here. And now what? You're gonna let him down? Again?"

Now we move forward like…50 seconds, where I started this story.

She had created fictional acceptance speeches at the Grammys for people that were NOT her. She was going down a spiral. She was already accepting that she would not nail this audition.

"Your LIFE FAILURE ladies and gentlemen…Beca Mitchell. And the crowd goes wild! Ahhh!"

Beca raised her hands in the air to do some sort of version of Jazz Hands, and faked the crowd roar. She then flipped herself off in the mirror, still "crowd surfing."

 _Click click click…_

"Oh shit. Shit shit shit…" A whisper.

Beca dropped her hands. She whirled around to look at the line of closed stalls. They were full door stalls, so I suppose she didn't truly know if she was alone. It now dawned on her that she wasn't.

"…Hello?" Beca echoed.

She stared out into the increasing void of this bathroom, still wanting to believe she was alone. But then she heard a gentle sigh coming from the far end of the bathroom. She heard a few more clicks, and then rustling of some kind. She eventually heard the opening handle. Beca raised her hands in karate-chop mode, prepared for whatever being was about to charge her and try to kill her.

Beca wasn't quite prepared for what she saw.

Out of the noisy stall emerged a slightly taller woman in a long, strapless, royal blue dress. There were small jewels at the top near her chest. Her hair was bright orange—red. It was clipped half up. She had athletic arms, and a slender body. She was carrying her clutch in one hand…and…an open bottle of champagne in the other. She clicked in her heels straight up to the bathroom counter, a few sinks down from Beca's.

Oh, and she was a _total_ fox.

Beca felt incredibly underdressed in her blazer. Where did this girl come from? The Royal Ball?

"T-this is the men's." Beca stammered quietly, still in shock. And increasing embarrassment.

"Yep." The red head replied quickly, rummaging through her bag looking down.

Beca continued to stare at this girl, wide-eyed. Why wasn't she phased? She didn't have much time to overthink as the girl turned to into her direction, quickly.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just didn't know what to do. Because I heard you come in and say 'hello' and I probably should have said hi but…then I thought that would be weird because it's the men's. But you're in here too so that's equally weird and I shouldn't have felt weird but I did. Then I stumbled on my thoughts. And I still couldn't speak. Um…and then you started talking to yourself. It was obviously very personal and…I was kind of stuck in No Man's Land."

The girl smiled at Beca awkwardly. Sincerely. Beca continued to stare.

"Then all got to be too much so…I came out."

"What are you doing in the men's bathroom?"

"Just couldn't hold it!" The woman shot back playfully. She was met with silence from Beca.

"I…uhh…well I'm hiding."

Beca let out a small laugh, somewhat incredulous.

"From security." The red head finished.

"…Why…" Beca asked.

"I crashed a wedding, upstairs." The woman said casually, nodding.

"P-people still do that?" Beca asked confused.

The woman in the gown shrugged. She then nodded slightly.

"It was a dare."

"Who dared you to crash a wedding?" Beca asked.

A moment passed. Both looking right at one another.

"Me." She replied simply.

"Oh." Beca smiled a little.

"Are you auditioning on this floor?! Don't tell me…for the…umm."

"For the—St"

"NO Don't tell me. I know this. I read about it. Umm. The…music, thingy? The like job. The like job for music? Shit."

Beca allowed herself to a laugh a little now too. The woman across from her laughed as well, and she bit her lip and turned her head to the side. Waiting.

"I am auditioning for the record company, yeah. Hoping to become a music producer. But if I can land _any_ type of gig with them, well then that would be awesome."

"Willing to do whatever it takes, huh?" The red head beamed.

"Yeah. But. They won't take me."

"Why not?"

"It's just…a feeling. Like something has come over me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's stupid. I'm not expecting anything big. But I'm here, why not burn with dignity?"

"Do you secretly not want to get the…the 'gig?"

"Well. Maybe not. I don't know. It's not very steady. This whole stress thing too. This adrenaline. It's not for me. It gets old."

"Mmmm…" The girl shook her head slowly. She looked Beca up and down for a moment. She returned her somewhat gaze to Beca's eyes.

"I don't buy it."

Pause.

"I think you _love_ it."

Beca nearly fell back. She was confused. She was dazed. She was intrigued. She was allured.

"D-do. Do I know you?" Beca smiled, moving a little closer.

The girl in the girl in the blue dress moved closer herself. She then hopped on top of the counter next to Beca, and looked down at her smiling.

"You would know if you knew me." She quirked.

"Oh, okay. I see." Beca laughed again.

The girl began swinging her legs back and forth a little. Somewhat playfully—not like she was bored.

"So you really don't think you have a shot?"

Beca shrugged.

"Ah okay." The woman nodded, hopping off the counter again. Now the two were standing face to face.

"Well. I think that's a load of shit. And you need to wake up. Besides, you're due in there any minute. No backing out now." The woman said confidently. She never seemed to take her eyes off of Beca's eyes.

"Are you a motivational speaker or something?"

"Do I sound like I am?" The girl raised her eyebrow.

Beca was shy of words yet again.

"I believe in you." The red head whispered.

The two smiled awkwardly at each other. The silence fell into the room once more. They didn't seem too bothered by it, however. Beca looked at her beautiful face. She bit her lip a little, beginning to feel something. A longing, perhaps. Her eyes moved down to the girl's full lips.

It was sudden, and it began happening. Beca felt herself moving in for this girl, and the girl returning. No explanation. No hesitation. It just started. Like magnets.

Beca took in a sharp breath before colliding with this stranger's lips. She caught the red head's top lip with her own, and sucked on it when pulling back. She felt the other girl's lips sucking on Beca's bottom. They both breathed deeply through their nose. It was passionate. It was deep. When they slowly pulled apart, they crashed their lips against one another again, moving towards the opposite lips—pulling, sucking, tasting. Beca's hands were instantly around this girl's waist—she pulled her in tighter—holding on to her. The red head wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulders and placed one hand on the back of her neck. She pushed Beca into her—hard. It was as if this was needed to survive. It was a heated, continuing kiss. Beca had no time to think or realize that she had no idea who this girl even was. It just felt right.

The bathroom door crashed open.

The two were startled by this, and broke apart instantly. The red head wiped her bottom lip as Beca whipped around to see whoever it was that came in.

She was soon greeted with the same assistant from earlier.

"Oh shit! Sorry! I didn't…I didn't realize…" He said quickly.

Beca turned back to the girl, and watched her gather her things quickly. She kneeled down and removed her heels. She smiled, shaking her head.

"It's all right. It's okay." The blushing red head said quietly. Beca was still standing looking around. She was confused and not sure what to do. One thing she knew, she didn't want this girl to go anywhere—no matter who was watching them. Sure enough, her wish was not granted. The girl moved right past her quietly, the whole lack of heels thing. Her dress was flowing behind her.

"W-wait!" Beca stammered just as the girl grabbed the door. The red head turned quickly to meet Beca's eyes. She gave her a wink. And just like that, she was gone.

Beca moved quickly through the door and looked out, watching the woman subtly run for the exit. The security team seemed to wake up and move after her. All Beca could hear was the girl laughing as she escaped through the glass doors.

"Who was that?" The assistant asked, suddenly beside Beca.

Normally she would roll her eyes and ignore this idiot. It was none of his business. But truth be told, she wasn't quite back down to earth yet. She was still staring after where this mystery woman fled.

"I have no idea." Beca smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Beca wasn't going to think about it.

Her eyes. Her lips. Her legs. That red hair.

No – she wasn't going to think about her audition. Right. That's what she shouldn't focus on.

And you'd be right, she definitely wasn't thinking about how well her audition seemed to go. She wouldn't allow it. If things seem too good to be true, then chances are – they were. If she truly believed she did well, then she would crush under the blow of a "no."

After her run in with…that girl? That woman? THE girl? After she completely fawned all over a complete stranger in the men's restroom, she didn't have time for anything else. Her audition was up. It seemed, however, that this woman took a load off of her shoulders. Beca entered the room with a specific…coolness. She smiled. She spoke when spoken to. She didn't seem overeager. One might say that this was just another Tuesday afternoon for her, as a professional DJ at that. One might say that something else was on her mind, and that this was an errand to take care of before getting back to what she loved. Who she loved?

Chill the fuck out, Becs.

Bottom line, she survived the audition. She presented her mixes and received actual eye contact. That could be everything. They seemed to give her the time of day. With a quick thank you, and a nod, she was sent on her way. What comes next? A callback. Maybe. She unfortunately had to wait it out for a couple of days before hearing anything – if anything at all. The stress of that alone can produce your "silver fox entertainers." Beca huffed. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared up at her ceiling. She was thinking about it again.

She was thinking about Red again. God – she was hot. Beca bit her lip, closing her eyes as she tried to put herself back in to that moment the other day. How warm her lips felt against hers. How kissing her was different, how kissing her was survival. Red – the new coined nickname – somehow understood that of Beca's closed off ways. She could see right through her. How the fuck did she do that? Who's wedding did she crash? Did she have a date? Did she hook up with someone that night? Why did she need to dare herself to do this? Could Beca ever see her again?

At that last part, her eyes shot open. Her eyebrows furrowed. So many damn people in this city. There's literally no way. Why couldn't she have chased after her?

"You had to audition, Mitchell!" Beca groaned to herself. She pulled the covers over her head. And in an instant, Beca became a cliché. She hated clichés. What the hell is going on?

"Shit!" Beca gasped. She threw the blankets right back off and she turned over to her clock on the nightstand. In her quick moment of panic, she knocked it right off.

"Fucking god dammit piece of time shit!"

Oh MY god. Breathe.

Beca took a deep inhale. She sat herself up on her bed and reached down for her clock. She managed to scoop it up. She already knew what she was going to see.

"Yep. Running late. Okay, get up you psychopath." Beca said to herself.

When moving to New York – Beca knew that she shouldn't necessarily have "the backup plan." If she wanted to make it as an artist, being an artist could be the only option her mind should fixate on. Then, she wouldn't have a choice but to actually do it. It made sense at the time she was moving up. However, bills immediately took her out at the knees. She was able to pick up a serving job at a small corner diner in the heart of Williamsburg.

As she scrambled to get herself presentable while making a single cup of coffee, she threw on her coat and head out of her small apartment in Brooklyn. She darted down the stairs, several floors. Elevators can kiss her ass. She made it to the lobby a bit breathless. She stepped out. Now was the one second she had to decide if she was going to book it by foot – or take the…BUS. Take the bus! It's stopping right in front of her.

This never happens…

She sprinted to the large vehicle, dodging several people walking by. She had her eyes glued to her coffee, smirking to herself as she managed to climb the stairs upon the entrance without spilling a drop. She exhaled, took a moment to collect her wits, and proceeded down the hall of the bus.

For some reason at this hour of the morning, the bus seemed rather empty. An older man was sitting to her right, reading the newspaper from his iPad. To her immediate left, there was an exasperated woman, holding her two toddlers close to her. She smiled weakly at the woman who looked up at her. She continued to move down the aisle. She looked back to the right. Girl with a nice leather jacket. Beca nodded, she turned absent-mindedly to the left. Red hair. Cool. Turned to the—LEFT HARD.

She stopped right then and there. She stared at the red hair that flagged her down. No way. How Could this be happening? Right there in the far seat to her left, the same woman who kissed her the other day was dozing gently, her head leaning against the window of the bus. Beca proceeded to do a double-take, and then look to see where the hidden cameras were. Once she finally agreed that that was a silly idea…and because she did not see any cameras, she decided to accept her fate this morning.

With a new found nervousness in her stomach, she took a quick sip of her coffee, and turned slowly to the open seat next to the sleeping beauty. Beca say down slowly, as to not wake her right away. She smiled, and her eyes wandered down the woman's body. She was wearing a purple scarf, jacket, and purple tights. Tights under a dark mini skirt. Beca seemed to get stuck right along the woman's thighs as they were crossed over one another. Beca was beaming. Smiling. She had no idea what her face was doing. Suddenly she realized the woman was stirring, and suddenly looking right at her.

"OH MY GOD." Red whispered enthusiastically. She smiled at Beca with her eyes wide. Beca was relieved her reaction wasn't to punch her right away.

"Have we met?" Beca returned, finding her "coolness" returning somehow.

"You look vaguely familiar, yeah." Red smiled.

"Ah. The men's room, right. Right." Beca chuckled.

"You got it!" Chloe giggled. She immediately turned serious. "Were you just staring at my legs while I slept?"

"I was defenseless against the small…dress…there." Beca quipped, her eyebrow raised.

"It's a skirt!"

"It's a belt!" Beca laughed.

Soon Red joined her in laughter, shifting a bit in her seat, pulling her skirt down a bit.

"I take it you survived your audition. You're still in the city afterall. Unless you have a ticket for the long way round? Heading home?" Red cooed, turning her head slightly at Beca – making Beca squirm somehow.

"Ha ha." Beca rolled her eyes, trying to remain suave. "Turns out I did survive it though."

"And?! That's all I get?"

"What do you want, beautiful?" Beca asked, trying not to visibly cringe at her words just now. When Red continued smiling, she was relieved.

"I want you to tell me that you got the gig, and that you're taking me out to see you work." She replied, somehow simply.

Fuck.

"Well, I unfortunately don't know anything yet. Waiting to hear though." Beca sighed.

"So they're gonna like call you or something? Beg you to come back?"

"Ask me to come back, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Beca smiled.

"I'll bet you get the call today. You better say yes!" Red smirked.

"You know, I do feel good about it." Beca nodded.

"Oh? So you didn't break down like you told yourself you were going to?"

Beca smiled, embarrassed still that this woman heard herself talking to herself the way she was.

"Nope. I think I actually saw a smile too – if only for a second. Something must have gotten into me." Beca smiled wider, returning Red's gaze.

Suddenly the bus stopped a bit abruptly, causing Beca's coffee to spill right over the other girl's thighs.

"Oh shit!" Beca gasped. Red jumped a little, but laughed instead. Her hands raised slightly, looking down at her lap.

"I am so so sorry, shit!" Beca was beginning to crumble.

Beca set her cup down and took off her jacket, offering the sleeve to wipe it up. She soon realized she was about to put her hands on the woman in a manner she may not like, and shot backwards a bit.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Here! Use this." Beca offered.

"No no, it's fine, I got it." Red smiled, using her own jacket sleeve to help.

"Well here, let me pay for the dry-cleaning then! I'm sure that…" Beca pulls out her wallet. "…seven bucks should probably cover it?" Beca frowned. Red laughed again.

"You keep that. You might need it." She warmly returned.

"Okay well then here…write your number down on this…and I'll come pick up your skirt…" Beca mumbled, handing over an old business card from her wallet.

"Oh my goodness me." Red raised an eyebrow. "That is very smooth."

Beca put her hand to her face, shaking her head a bit. She was mortified. But it was also quite thrilling too.

"Here." Red smiled, handing the card back to Beca. "I'm Chloe by the way."

Beca somehow gasped. What a name. She loved it.

"B-Beca. That's me."

"And this is me." Chloe said, looking out her window. She began to stand as the bus stopped. Beca got up to let her out.

"I-I'll call ya." Beca replied, following the redhead up to the front of the bus. Chloe walked off the bus smiling, and she turned around to see Beca standing there at the doors.

"The morning after my audition – I woke up thinking about you." Beca said with a soft smile.

The doors closed.

Beca continued to stand where she was as Chloe was still looking at her through the glass. Chloe smiled warmly. She then smirked, and flipped Beca the bird. She was playful towards Beca. She gave her a wink. Beca grinned as she watched the girl turn and begin walking to her destination. Beca moved back to her seat, putting Chloe's number into her wallet. She was incredibly excited. She couldn't believe that she found this girl. She couldn't believe they reconnected so soon after their meeting.

Beca's cellphone begin to ring – loudly. It was a new phone, she had the volume maxed out. Scared the shit out of her. She fumbled around and pulled it out of her pocket. It was an unknown number from New York.

"H-hello?"

She listened to a scrawny-sounding intern awkwardly ask if this was Beca Mitchell, and if she was available to come by the studio right away. They had a cancellation and now seemed to be the only time they could fit her in for, yes, a callback. Beca was going to throw up.

"S-sure. Yes! I would be stoked. That was bad. You're gonna like me." Beca stuttered out.

She quickly realized her bus was nearing right where she needed to go – and now! Beca pulled the request a stop line and jumped up.

"I'm getting off right now, I'll see you soon. Thank you! Thank you so much!" Beca breathed out. She hopped off the bus and starting making her move towards the building she needed. She was bobbing and weaving throughout the crowd. As her excitement and adrenaline carried her forward, she was already thinking about calling Chloe after this was done – good or bad. She couldn't wait to tell Red all about her luck this morning.

As the bus pulled away from the needed stop, Beca's wallet still sitting on the seat.


End file.
